


Up.

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Public Sex, Yelling, assertive lady sex, burned clothing, foot job, heights, hot air balloon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey knows how to plan things, but they don't always go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Prompt: Maybe something after the 10 heart event for Harvey and the farmer (female)?

Harvey clutched her hand, still a bit nervous, but he tried to hide it behind a slow smile. “The balloon looked a bit bad at first, but I'm so glad you helped me get over my fear. I'm sure it'll all be fine.”

“You're still a bit tense.” She turned and nuzzled her soft cheeks against his shirt. Strong fingers pulled from his grip and massaged his broad shoulders through the green tweed. “Take this off. Maybe it'll help.”

“That's reasonable. But isn't it a bit chilly up here?” Though, with how hot he felt, how would he know? He released her shoulders and loosened his tie.

“But you're so warm.” She helped him peel the jacket away. She twirled it onto the wicker floor next to them and pulled him close with a wink.

“Are you seducing me?” His voice was husky and low. Harvey's green eyes seemed to twinkle and he arched one brow, though a blush formed over his cheeks.

“You're the one who brought me here. What else can I do?”

“We could just enjoy the scenery.” He brushed his fingers against her shoulder, and pulled her closer, to press his forehead to hers.

“We've already done that for the last two hours. I'd rather enjoy you.” She gripped the back of his head and dug her fingers against his scalp, to bring him into a kiss.

They sunk to their knees in a gradual progression of passion. She clung, he kissed. She tugged his tie looser, he gently unbuttoned her blouse. She nipped his neck, and tore his shirt open. Then she pulled him by his tie, down and over her. Quickly, she wrapped her legs about his waist and brought him up against her body the rest of the way.

“Those workouts have really paid off. You look great.” Her hand groped at his ass, as she ground up towards him. Her skirt and panties really did nothing to hide how she felt.

Even through his green trousers, he could feel her. “Thank you. You uh, well. You fantastic. You look.” He shut his eyes and moved back into a kiss. He wanted too. His length needed out, but he didn't know. Was that what she pined for too? Was she willing?

She handed him something. It crinkled a bit between his fingers.

He pulled back a bit and regarded the item. Ah. “Polyurethane. May I take it you're allergic to latex? I don't believe I have that on your medical chart, but these are more expensive... than...”

She spread her lips outward between two slick fingers. “I just like that brand.” Her legs shifted, inward, outward, like flags waving a plane down for a landing.

He nodded once, and swallowed a deep gulp of air. My, the air up here was thin. His free hand roamed to loosen his tie, but he found it already so loose. And yes, that heater really did make things steamy. Right.

Harvey watched her. She winked. Oh dear. He steadied his breathing, though his heart rate would only continue to rise over the coming minutes, he feared.

She lifted one foot, wiggled her toes, and let her purple flat fall to the ground. Then she lightly ran her toes along his hidden length. “Come on, Harv. If you're getting cold feet, I can warm you up.”

It twitched beneath her oddly skilled administrations. He groaned and shook his head. “No, no cold feet here. Just.” Harvey gently pried her foot away, and let it stroke along an inner thigh instead. Fly undone, and he pulled it out, he felt a surge of excitement propel him forward. He examined the golden wrapper, and peeled along the top corner, then tore it the rest of the way open. One hand moved to position it over his head, and he unrolled it without a problem.

He prepared to lower himself, to slide into her.

She stopped him with another bare foot right along his hairy chest. One moved down, the other slid up along his pants, until they met, right along his cock. Both feet had rather deep curves. Her feet clasped together at the heels and balls, and he was snug between her arches.

“Do you like that? No more cold feet, right?” A breathy little chuckle escaped.

“Not with you, no.” Any hesitance evaporated. He thrust forward. Hands clasped over her ankles and he pressed them harder together. His eyes slid shut, and he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, even as he sped up inside this strange tight spot. It was warm, Yoba almighty, it was so warm.

Why was it so warm?

He sniffed, and his nose curled. Something smelled strange.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at her. She was focused on him.

They saw it at the same time. A slow motion curve of their heads towards the source of confusion.

Orange flames flickered along the wicker flooring beside them. They grew in size every moment, though not quickly.

He winced as she pulled and turned. “There, a fire extinguisher!” Her long finger pointed past him.

Harvey twisted, and thanked the stars he'd been taking those aerobics and stretch classes. He caught the metal canister up in his hands and recalled the instructions. “Pull.” Pin out. “Aim.” He took aim. “Squeeze, sweep!”

Nothing.

“Pull,” done. “Aim, squeeze, sweep!” Nothing.

She grabbed his tweed jacket from beside them, and slapped it over the fire.

“What are you doing?” He lunged forward, though the heat stilled him from going too close.

“This is fine.” She lifted it up again, and lay it back over with the material spread out more. “It'll smother it.”

His jacket smelled like as a child when his sister's hair had burned in a curler. Harvey inhaled deeply, and held his breath on the thin air. 

The jacket singed, it smolder, but the fire went out and soon enough his jacket just lay, limp and charred.

He lifted it, but the wicker beneath bore a hole.

She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to her chest. “Come on. It's fine. It's fine.”

He tucked himself back in, and stood on gelatinous legs. He clutched to her like he had as they ascended. They toe stepped, like the floor was lava, and it very nearly felt like it after that. At the burner, he took over, and worked to do just exactly as he had been trained.

Slowly, their balloon made that treacherous descent. Right at the bottom, the drunken balloon owner scrambled over.

“Half an hour late means the deposit's--”

She pushed a finger into his chest and jabbed him hard. “Now you listen to me. I didn't quit my job, move out here to the middle of Ass Nowhere to work a dismal little farm, just to have some Nobody Prick come tell me my sweet brave Harvey has to pay Shit to you. Got it? Your defective piece of flying junk with obvious holes in the freaking balloon,” she gestured wildly at the spots where patches covered it, “almost got us killed. Look at his jacket!” She motioned in a snap to Harvey, who displayed the holes in it, “We tried the fire extinguisher, and it was empty! And it hadn't been checked in three years. So. Either you give him a full refund, or you can kiss this business goodbye.”

“I--”

“No.”

He pulled out his wallet, jammed a wad of crumpled bills into Harvey's hands, and entered his own balloon to sail on back to wherever he'd come from.

Harvey took her by the hand and pulled her close. “I'm so sorry. This was all--”

Her lips smashed against his, and she pressed him towards the bushes and trees near the Spa. Finally she pulled free. “You want this, right?”

“Yes.” Oh. Oh. She had him on his back, his shirt undone, his tie loose, his cock out all over again.

Another condom, and this time she pushed it over him and down his length, snug and tight and so nice when he considered where he'd be momentarily.

“You're so eager.” He commented as she descended on him, her kisses at his throat, her body joined with his below as well. “I love that.”

“It's been. Two years. And I've wanted this so bad. Wanted you. You're a difficult man to impress. But I never go so long without, so forgive me if I'm a bit...” It wasn't a whine, a moan, or anything like that. But the voice held a pitch of desperation.

Forgive? He couldn't get enough. Harvey slid into a kiss, and bucked his hips up to meet the roll of hers.

She set a heady, frenetic pace. She clawed at his chest, and pulled at his tie to make him meet her in kisses every minute or so.

Sweat sheened over his forehead and dripped into his eyes. His askew glasses fogged and he removed them and placed them in the nearby grass. “I can't go for much longer.”

“What a shame. I guess you'll have to come give me a 'check up' at my farm sometime.” She bounced and groped roughly at her chest.

“I think that... can be arranged.” He would never complain about or consider quitting fitness class ever again. Maybe he'd see if they could get an early morning one put in some days...

Soon they lay sated, partially clothed, and within one anothers embrace.

“You're beautiful. Incredible.”

“Same.” She nuzzled him and kissed his cheek. “But I have a full farm to take care of, so.”

“Ah, yes. And I have the clinic to attend to. Busy lives.”

They untangled and dressed as quickly as it had all began.

He could honestly say he didn’t have a fear of heights anymore. But he’d have to restock and add additional fire extinguishers to. Well. Everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "dragon mod" over at http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ y'all. Go check us out and be naughty nuggets and ask for things if you want. Or don't. I don't run your life.


End file.
